


"Lights, Camera, Action!"

by Casandtheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandtheimpala/pseuds/Casandtheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is chosen to be an extra on a new action movie, and he is paired up with Dean Winchester, a down on his luck actor, just trying to get back into more mainstream roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lights, Camera, Action!"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Guys! this is only my second fic so I am working out kinks and still working on my writing technique!! Just bare with me and any mistakes since I have no beta reader!!!

“Sir? Excuse me, Sir? Could you please follow me?” 

Castiel looked down to see a small redheaded women with a headset on looking expectantly at him. 

“Oh, yes! I’m sorry, this is just my first time on a set, and there is so much to look at.” said Castiel.

Castiel had had no idea how overwhelming being on a movie set could be. The most experience he had was with his local theater, which was surprisingly how he had ended up here in the first place. An assistant from the casting department had come in asking for people to be extras, and Castiel had put his name in without a second thought. He had not thought he would get a call three months later asking him to come on set though.

The redhead laughed and looked at him over her shoulder, “Hey don’t sweat it dude, name’s Charlie by the way. Going by the headshot in my hand I’m gonna assume you’re probably Castiel, yeah?” 

“Yes, that is me.”

“Cool, well this scene we are about to shoot is gonna be pretty easy, but right now I’m going to take you over to wardrobe and makeup to get you…”

Castiels’ mind soon wandered due to the sheer magnitude of the set, all of the lights, sound equipment, and cameras being moved around and the shouting of the staff, filled him with an excited buzz. Nothing could take away from what was sure to be an amazing day. 

“…Anyway, All we really need you guys to do is mimic a conversation and when the bad guy shows up and destroys the diner, just run out screaming, okay?”

As Charlie started to walk away Castiel looked up with a jolt. 

“Wait! I think I missed something you were saying!” Castiel yelled, but it was too late, Charlie was already out of his sight. He looked up to the trailer he was standing in front of and noticed the door said makeup. This would be a good place to start. Barely getting one knock on the door, suddenly Castiel was pulled inside by another tiny redhead, this one with a definite determination to wrestle him out of his trench coat. 

“Hi, I’m Anna,” she said. “You must be Castiel, Charlie radioed ahead to let me know she was bringing you over.” She said, while putting his coat on the chair next to her. “I would really like to chat, but we are kinda in a hurry today, a lot of extras and not a lot of hands on deck, ya know?”

Castiel did know, his past working at the local theater definitely gave him an idea of how crazy it could be trying to get ready in a short amount of time, because of this, he decided to just let Anna flit around him like an angry bee and get his makeup done. 

A short amount of time later he was surprised to hear, “Alright that should do it for you…ya know it’s not every day that you get two extras in that barely need makeup, just you and green eyes over in wardrobe.” 

Castiel just blinked at her. “Who is Gr-“

“-Alright shoo! They need you over on set Asap, so go to wardrobe and then Charlie should be back to herd you all to the diner set.” 

“Thank you Anna, I appreciate all of your help.”

She smiled down at him from where she stood in the trailer, “You’re welcome, now go, two trailers down!”

Castiel hurried down to the place she indicated and let himself into the trailer. Inside he was confronted with a short slightly balding man in a baseball cap, talking to another man in a plaid button down and frayed jeans with light brown hair and his back to Castiel.

“Listen Bobby, I really appreciate that you got me in here, but I am NOT going through with this! MAKEUP Bobby!! I’m a painted whore!” said the younger man.

“Boy I’m tellin’ you that this could be good for you, so you better go along with it! This is a big movie and could be the start of somethin’!” 

The older man looked red in the face and looked like he would continue yelling at the other, but at the same moment looked over to see Castiel by the door. Slowly deflating, the man, Bobby, sighed and said, “Just go and put these clothes on okay you idjit.”

The “Idjit” in question huffed out a breath and grabbed the clothes and shouldered his way out of the trailer past Castiel, with a slam, the door closed and left him alone with Bobby.

“Don’t know why that boy is so opposed to makeup, he is an actor for god sakes, you’d think he’d be used to it by now.” 

“That does seem rather contradictory doesn’t it?” 

“You bet your ass it does!” Bobby sighed.

Castiel looked around the trailer quickly and took in five carts full of hanging clothes and some discarded extras numbers. He looked down at the number clutched tightly in his hand, slowly smoothing the paper out he handed it over to Bobby.

“I assume you need this for my wardrobe?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, thanks. Alright so C. Novak Number Twenty Thirty-Three…well, isn’t that just peachy, you’re gonna be seated with Dean today” Bobby said, pulling out another number that said D. Winchester Number Twenty Thirty-Two.

“Who is Dean?”

“Oh just the green eyed temper tantrum that just walked out of here.” Bobby said while pulling out Castiels clothes. “Good luck with that today by the way. Alright here are your clothes, go ahead and change into them and then stay out by the changing rooms, Charlie should grab you from there.”  
Castiel was pushed out of the trailer and pointed to the changing rooms, after changing, he, along with all of the other extras were shuttled to their specific locations. 

“C. Novak and D.Winchester?” Charlie called out, standing in front of a table on the diner set. Castiel stood and moved toward Charlie, where she was standing with the man from earlier.

“Heya Castiel! Okay so this is Dean, and you guys will be playing ‘Man out for Coffee’ and ‘Date’ today!” she said while marking their names off of her clipboard. “Like I said earlier, all we need you to do today is sit and pretend to converse and then when big baddie comes in, run screaming. We will be set up in a few minutes and then we will start!” Charlie said, and ran off to help more extras.

Castiel and Dean both sat down at their table, and while waiting for filming to begin, Castiel let his mind wander, his attention only focusing on the man in front of him, when Dean cleared his throat loudly. Castiels’ gaze shot over to him to see the man smiling slightly.

“First time on a set like this?” Dean asked while fiddling with the cup on the table in front of him.

“Yes” Castiel said breathlessly. “It’s really nothing like I was expecting, I have only ever worked in a small theater, never anything like this.”

“Yeah, it’s really refreshing to see someone enjoying themselves. After doing so many of these it gets fuckin’ monotonous man.” Dean smiled at him.

“How many films have you done?” Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly.

Dean barked out a laugh and said, “Oh man, just as an extra? Probably like Thirty or so, and then I had one seriously terrible Indie film I did once. I’ve kinda had trouble getting any parts after that, which is why Bobby had to beg his way into getting me on set for this.” Dean sighed. “Trying to go mainstream again.”

Castiel was stopped from answering by a megaphone crackling. Both men looked toward the sound right as the director said, “Alright everyone! We are all ready to start, so everyone to their places!”

“Lights!”

“Camera!”

“Action!”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha!!! Okay so there will be another chapter! I'm not sure if there will be more than that or not, but please come back and read the next chapter!!!!! Kudos and commets are always welcome!!!   
> Thanks guys!!!!!!


End file.
